


Training, Part III

by musikurt



Series: Training [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormac isn't sure how to interpret Bill's attitude toward him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training, Part III

Cormac had slept well, despite the fact that his mind was still spinning at full speed when he went to bed. After getting back to his room, he had tried re-reading parts of the training manual to distract himself. This worked for a short while, but eventually the tightness in his pants could not be ignored. Giving in, he climbed into bed and had himself a wank - thinking of his new friend the whole time. And he couldn't help thinking it was likely the best he had in quite a while.

He woke up early, giving him plenty of time to get ready. He dressed a bit differently than he had the day before. This morning, he opted for a tighter button-up shirt and his favourite black dress slacks - perfectly pressed. He knew he would likely end up being the best-dressed trainee for the day, but he didn't mind. He figured it would show the goblins that he was taking his training seriously - and he hoped he would continue to impress the lead trainer, Bill Weasley.

Making his way down to the lecture hall, Cormac tried not to dwell on the negative feelings he had about the night before. He had acted on the attraction he was feeling for Bill - one that almost struck him unawares. It felt right to him. But Bill had cut them off before they really got anywhere, so Cormac was still not entirely sure if this was something he wanted. The longing was still strong, however, and he wasn't one to ignore strong feelings such as those.

He picked his seat for the day strategically. He didn't want to sit right up front - not only because it would appear too eager, but also because it wouldn't allow him the best view of Bill while he was presenting. He also knew better than to take the approach of sitting all the way in the back. To him, that would make it appear like he wasn't engaged in his training. That would be completely untrue and he didn't want to give the wrong impression.

Cormac sat up and smiled as Bill entered the room and stepped up to the podium. He was sure Bill gave him a nod and a smile before he started into his presentation. It was a basic overview of the training material - all things Cormac had already read three times - but he found himself hanging on his every word.

"Can anyone tell me," Bill asked, "what the first steps are one should take upon receiving an assignment in the field?"

Cormac's hand shot up.

"McLaggen?"

"Log the assignment, double-check access arrangements, review the research on the location, and ensure security measures are in place." Cormac smiled triumphantly.

"Technically correct, but you missed the step where you verify the assignment is legitimate." Bill had a stern look on his face.

Cormac sank down in his seat. He was certain he had recited the four steps exactly as they were mentioned in the manual. The information about verifying an assignment's legitimacy was in a completely different chapter. He frowned as Bill continued.

"And how does one verify an assignment in the field?"

Cormac decided to try again and raised his hand.

"McLaggen?"

"Preferably by Floo. In the absence of that, using a Revelio charm on the seal can help to determine its authenticity."

Bill stared at Cormac for a moment before replying. "Yes, though, what would you do if you don't have access to a Floo OR your wand?"

"Would you really be without either?" Cormac was not enjoying being caught up on technicalities.

"It might be unlikely, but it is possible."

Cormac sat back in his chair and stopped paying attention. He felt completely defeated. He had read the manual three times. He knew the information. Bill was expecting information that he wasn't actually asking for in his question. Cormac glared at him, feeling a bit hurt, though he knew he probably shouldn't let it affect him.

Not sure how much time had passed since answering the second question, Cormac noticed that those around him were rising from their seats. He assumed Bill must have dismissed the group for the day. He quickly gathered his things and sped out the door. He could feel eyes on him as he left - Bill's, he presumed - but he didn't turn his head to confirm.

Cormac raced past his fellow trainees and up the stairs to his room. He fumbled with the key for a minute, glancing to make sure no one was coming after him to see if he was okay. He slipped inside the room, slamming the door and resting against it as he let out a long sigh.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to scream, cry, or just stand there in silence. Bill had been harder on him than anyone else in the training group. No one else had received the response of "technically correct" even though Cormac could find at least one technicality with every one of their answers. He couldn't think of any reason why Bill had treated him that way, but his mind was racing over what could have changed since the night before.

Cormac plopped down on his bed and tried to slow down his thoughts. The truth was that he barely knew Bill. They had only really conversed a few times the day before. Cormac wasn't even sure if he liked Bill that way. Well, truth be told, he knew he liked Bill, he just hadn't yet figured out exactly what it meant.

His thoughts settled on the moment they shared the night before. He saw Bill standing shirtless in the doorway of his bathroom. He felt Bill's lips on his own. He felt the sensation of Bill's skin on his own lips and the intensity of the passion that seemed to exist between them. Cormac's heart started to beat faster as he recalled the emotions he had experienced.

But then Bill had broken it off. He said that he didn't want to push Cormac too quickly. But Cormac wasn't sure if that was really the case. He worried that maybe he had done something wrong during their meeting and now Bill was trying to push him away.

A series of bells rang throughout the building, signaling the afternoon meal was about to be served. Cormac curled up with his pillow and closed his eyes. He didn't feel much like eating.


End file.
